Dark Post
Dark Post is a storyline made by Tribellium, and pitches to the story of 4 USMC military, Ryan Palthrow, Gideon Hallory, Allen Fallon, Gregory Lukeford and the Irish-American mercenary, Thomas Malino which were trapped in the zombified Iraq, which the apocalypse apparently caused by Neo-935 lead, Rufus K. Afkerkoch. Dark Post were setting on November 2011, a month before the Operation Iraqi Freedom ends. Mainly, Dark Post's zombies were wearing riot masks, in which entitled as "The Iraqi Patriots". Backstory Main Article: The Iraqi Outbreak Incident In 2011, a carriage helicopter which were landed on Iraq releases numerous drone-like robots which were carrying numerous viruses, which were mainly deadly. A few hours after the drones were landed on Iraq, the drones were exploded in which also shatters the glass of the vial tubes, spreading the virus on Iraq, in which also traps the soldiers of America which were commencing Operation Iraqi Freedom. Maps Virtues Virtues is the first map on the storyline, and were pitches to this storyline's main characters. After the drones were exploded, Ryan's team were called to arrive on Iraqi. However, when nearly arrived on Iraq, his team were attacked by The Iraqi Patriots in which Ryan's Jeep crashes to a market. Revolution Revolution is the second map on the storyline, and were still pitches to this storyline's main characters. Ryan's team were reaching a new goal, in which the lead of Neo 935, Rufus K. Afkerkoch were actually in the carriage helicopter on Iraq. The team must reach to the helicopter and capture Rufus, but apparently halted by The Iraqi Patriots. Coiled Darkness Coiled Darkness is the third map on the storyline, and were still pitches to this storyline's main characters, in which also featuring a new playable character, a Irish-American mercenary, Thomas Malino which were joining Ryan's team to kill Rufus on the carriage helicopter. He, and Ryan's team must search a way to the ship while exploring the village of Iraq. New Moon New Moon is the fourth map on the storyline, and were still pitches to this storyline's main characters. New Moon setting on a hidden uranium mining underground in Iraq. The team with Thomas were now founded a way to reach the carriage helicopter by a surviving Iraqi merchant in which they must going through a hidden uranium mining ground. Internal Breaking Internal Breaking is the fifth map and the last map on the storyline. It still pitches to this storyline's main characters, in which they finally reached the carriage helicopter. Ryan's team must find a way to where Rufus were on the helicopter, and capture him. Internal Breaking features new type of zombies, the Engineer Zombies and the U'kovelk in which the U'kovelk can summon and resurrect nearby zombies. Rufus also became one of the enemies here. Trivia *Apparently, the Iraqi Patriots concept were taken from Urban Chaos: Riot Response videogame, in which the individuals involved on the riot event on the game carrying the same masks. *The storyline was meant to be named "Red Sands", but eventually scrapped for unknown reasons. Category:Storylines Category:Tribellium/PsychoticMafia's Storylines